moonclapfandomcom-20200214-history
Badgerfeather
C(Do not delete this)<- delete this CTemplate belongs to ૮σƒƒεε↫|http://aminoapps.com/p/big3mn BC.·:*¨༺ ༻¨*:·. C┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ C┊ ┊ ☆ ┊ ┊ C┊ ☆ ☆ ┊ C★ ★ bc ╱ ╲ bc✵ table of contents ✵ cii. Basic information ⋆ ciii. Relationships ⋆ ciiii. family tree ⋆ civ. Physical characteristics ⋆ civi. Mental characteristics ⋆ civii. history ⋆ civiii. quotes ⋆ bc ╲ ╱ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Basic Information C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci ❥current name Ci↛Badgerfeather C ❥past names C ↛Badgerpaw, Badgerkit C ❥Future names C↛none Ci ❥Sexuality Ci↛Straight Ci ❥Current Rank Ci↛starclan C ❥past rank(s) Ci↛warrior C ❥Future Rank(s) Ci↛none Ci ❥Age Ci↛7 years and 6 months Ci ❥Born Ci↛nursery Ci ❥clan/tribe Ci↛Starclan C ❥Past Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚Lionclan Ci ❥Future Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚none BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ CIMG=8IX BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI relationship C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Best friends Ci↛↚Daisypuddle etc C ❥Friends Ci↛↚ to be added C ❥Role Models Ci↛↚none C ❥Crush Ci↛↚none BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=LBR BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Family Tree C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Mother Ci↛↚Bluepool (silver with dark gray stripes and dark blue eyes-former medicine00) C ❥Father Ci↛↚Morningstripe (white with green eyes 00) C ❥Adopted mother Ci↛↚none C ❥Adopted father Ci↛↚none C ❥siblings Ci↛↚Maplenose (00) C ❥Adopted siblings Ci↛↚none C ❥mate Ci↛↚former/Springcreek C ❥Offspring Ci↛↚Lostfeather, Mistwhisper BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=SN8 BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI physical characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Fur color Ci↛↚white C ❥breed Ci↛↚half maine coon C ❥eye color Ci↛↚blue C ❥pelt color Ci↛↚ white C ❥paw color Ci↛↚white C ❥ disabilities Ci↛↚ none C ❥markings Ci↛↚n/a C ❥color of markings Ci↛↚n/a Ci➣➣➣➣ C ❥ fur length Ci↛|10/10| C ❥ fur roughness Ci↛|0/10| C ❥fur softness Ci↛|10/10| C ❥speed Ci↛|1/10| C ❥agility Ci↛|6/10| C ❥offense Ci↛|3/10| C ❥defense Ci↛|7/10| C ❥self-defense Ci↛|7/10| C ❥hunting land creatures Ci↛|10/10| C ❥ hunting birds Ci↛|10/10| C ❥fishing Ci↛|0/10| C ❥leadership Ci↛|2/10| C ❥herb knowledge Ci↛|8/10| C ❥intelligence Ci↛|8/10| C ❥parenting Ci↛|9/10| BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=14V BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI mental characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥positive traits Ci↛↚Honest, respectable, charming C ❥negative traits Ci↛↚stubborn, traditional, doesn't know how to relate to others C ❥favorite things Ci↛↚his children and food ' ' C ❥strengths Ci↛↚his kindness and generosity C ❥weaknesses Ci↛↚ empathy C ❥flaws Ci↛↚thinks too much, way too traditional C ❥phobias Ci↛↚ BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=5SO BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI History C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥kithood Ci↛↚Badgerfeathers father was a senior warrior and highly respected among the clan, his mother was the medicine cat and they forced him to keep it secret because they didn't want anyone knowing that she had birthed him. Because of this he despised lying and vouged that when he became a warrior he would never fall in love with the clans medicine cat. Despite this, Morningstripe made his kithood lively and fun. C ❥apprenticeship Ci↛↚Bluepool had been shown that she had birthed kits and was stripped away of her medicine cat duties, she was given an apprentice to mentor before being forced to stop doing what she loved. She was never sad though, and openly loved her two sons. Badgerfeathers apprenticeship was filled with games and what not. He had many girl cats he had crushes on but solely focused on himself when he remembered what Bluepool and Morningstripe had become of. C ❥early adult Ci↛↚In a fight against Moorclan, Bluepool and Morningstripe are killed. Badgerfeather struggles to find a meaning to life and unlike his brother doesn't bother to mate or find anyone he would be interested in. Badgerfeather helped the new medicine cat since he had been taught many herbs by his mother and made a new friend Berryheart. Badgerfeather felt truly young again when he and his friends got caught playing in Silverclan. C ❥mid adult Ci↛↚ Maplenose died before he and his mate were able to have kittens because of an infection. Badgerfeather greived his brother but overall got past it and was able to find happiness in his friends and other family. He considered himself a loner and didn't need anyone, he was also highly respected among his clan. C ❥senior adult Ci↛↚A she cat joins the clan and catches Badgerfeathers eyes, after a whole life time of believing he would forever be alone he falls in love with her. When she gives birth to his first daughter he loves her wholly and unconditionally. Three moons later he gets his second daughter. Badgerfeather enjoys his last year of being alive as moon later in a cruel battle against foxes he is killed defending his clan. C ❥elder Ci↛↚didn't reach this age BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=XAF BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Quotes C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci❝ ❞